


Trapped in a Twisted Nightmare

by RapidfireEcho



Series: Nightmare [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Aren't I?, I'm Going to Hell in a Handbasket, M/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidfireEcho/pseuds/RapidfireEcho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Megatron captures Raf, Bumblebee has to make a dangerous deal that he can't back out of, not even after some time of what the tyrant calls "Persuading him to join the Decepticons."</p>
<p>I originally posted this to Wattpad, then thought 'Hmm, there's a larger audience for dirty, twisted stuff like this over on AO3, so why not post it there?' And hey, maybe someone here can motivate my sorry ass into completing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Bold is Bumblebee talk.

The young yellow scout was growing impatient. Impatience was new to him, very new. But Raf was still not in his back seat on the way back to base, and school had been let out early, Miko and Jack having already been picked up and taken back to base, but still, even three hours after school had been let out for the summer, no sign of Raf. Miko and Jack had said that Raf had been in each of his classes and they didn't know where he'd gone. The young scout cringed as static screeched over his comm. as someone jacked in.

  
"Well, well," Megatron's deep voice sounded over the yellow scout's comm. "Having trouble finding your little pet?"

  
Those words sent the young mech into a rage.  
**"I swear upon the AllSpark, Megatron, if you hurt him I'll-"**  
"Follow these coordinates or you'll never see him alive again. Oh, and if you tell anyone or don't come alone," the tyrant said, "Your precious little pet is paste."  
"Bumblebee," Raf's terrified voice sounded over the comm link, the exact same comm link, "Don't do it! It's a tra-" the human was cut off.

  
Bumblebee raced down the road as fast as he could without breaking the speed limits too much, he didn't have time for no human authority figure's bullslag. After about an hour, the young yellow Camaro turned off the road and into the rising cliffs of an enormous canyon. Not long after, the path he'd been following became too rough for his alt mode, forcing him to transform and continue, now at full speed across the rough terrain.

  
Multiple times he had to jump over large rocks in his way. After what he'd thought was eternity of navigating the maze of rock and dirt, he finally reached the coordinates, and saw Megatron, waiting for him, holding tight to the cylindrical pod Raf was in.

  
**"Give me Raf, NOW, Bucket-head!"** Bumblebee growled angrily. The tyrant merely laughed and bared his fangs in a smile.

  
"No," he said. Raf was already obviously petrified, but he found a way to become even more afraid as the destroyer of Cybertron lifted up the pod and hung it on a jutting rock spire. "You cannot have him yet. You've come here wanting something, so have I."

  
**"A trade? But I don't have anything you could possibly want!"** Megatron simply laughed and circled the yellow scout, eyeing every little detail on the young mech's frame. Bumblebee forced himself to hold his ground, to not move, just use his hearing to 'watch' Megatron, no matter what. The silver tyrant ran a digit down the length of Bumblebee's back, causing the young mech to shiver. The tyrant's digit stayed on the young scout, trailing around his waist as the gunship circled him. Megatron stopped directly in front of the Camaro, his digit lingering on the yellow scout's waist just above his crotchplate before pulling away, earning an angered growl from the scout. The gunship merely laughed as he said three words. Three words that made the young mech's optics go wide with a mix of shock, disgust, rage, and fear.

  
"Pleasure me, scout."

  
Bumblebee stepped back and shook his head furiously, beeping out, **"Never, you disgusting fraghead!"**

  
"Well then," Megatron said, "I guess you don't want to save him as badly as you thought."

  
Bumblebee was torn. Either pleasure the perverted Con or leave without Raf. His inner senses of right and wrong were at war, he despised the mere thought of interfacing with the Decepticon, but he was Raf's guardian, the little human didn't deserve to die at the hands of Megatron like countless others. The yellow Camaro dropped him helm and doorwings as he said  
**"Fine. I'll do it."**

He could practically hear Megatron's lips curl into a smile. After a few moments, the tyrant, seeing the scout would need a little "coaxing", growled impatiently. Bumblebee, knowing it was both a threat and a command, stepped closer to the gunship and dropped to his knees.

  
Bumblebee, averting and closing his optics to fight his tears, tapped on Megatron's spike panel. The warlord smiled and allowed the panel to slide out of the way. Bumblebee heard Raf squeak in fear, and he opened his optics. The sheer size of the warlord's spike amazed him and he suddenly felt like his was tiny and insignificant. The tyrant's spike was fully-pressurized and leaked beads of his pale, yet deep, purple Dark Energon tainted transfluid. Megatron smirked, "Save it to your memory, scout. It will last you longer."

  
Bumblebee looked down abruptly, embarrassment flooding him as he realized how long he'd been staring at it. Megatron growled impatiently again, and Bumblebee, having no prior experience in pleasuring a mech, had no idea what to do next. The gunship growled, "Well, scout?"

  
Bumblebee cringed as his trembling digits came up and gripped his mouth guard, he hadn't pulled it down since Megatron had taken his voice box, and hand no intentions to, but the tyrannical Decepticon was growing impatient. Bumblebee sighed and reluctantly pulled it down to reveal his scar-covered mouth as the silver gunship growled impatiently again. The young mech brought his now burning faceplates closer to the Con's monstrous spike. He swallowed his pride and tentatively flicked out his glossa and lapped up a few beads of the tyrant's transfluid. It's taste was, to his distain, far better than he'd expected. The young scout, growing slightly more courageous because he had yet to upset the warlord and be killed, allowed the whole head of the monstrous spike into his mouth, his glossa dancing around it.

  
"Scout," Megatron said, his tone an intimidating and commanding one, "Look me in the optic as you pleasure me."

The young scout locked optics with the tyrant and was barely able to keep from looking down in shame as he heard Raf squeak in fear again. The little mech pushed against Megatron's legs as the tyrant put a hand on the back of his helm to hold him there and thrust his colossal spike into the younger mech's mouth. He then pulled his helm back so only the tip was in his mouth, then pushed it back so that half of his spike was in his mouth, repeating the action until he knew the scout understood what he wanted.

  
Bumblebee shamefully bobbed his helm as he sucked the colossal tyrant's appendage, painfully aware of Raf's terrified expression.  
Alarm shot through him as he felt his own lubricants drip down his thighs, his optics shooting down away from the tyrant's to stare in shock at the puddle of lubricants between his legs. No! He mentally screamed, Frag NO! Bumblebee you are NOT enjoying this!

  
The silver gunship growled, "Why have you looked away, scout?"

  
The yellow Camaro's optics shot back up and locked with Megatron's, his scarred lips sucking harder at the tyrant's hard spike, his mouth opening wider as he brought more of the massive length into his throat, an apology for his disobedience. He couldn't risk Raf getting hurt.

  
Megatron's groans of pleasure had grown decidedly louder as he got closer and closer to overload. The scout almost jumped in shock as the tyrant grabbed the back of his helm and held it in place as he overloaded, his transfluid making the unexpecting Autobot gag and wish he could spit it out.

  
"Swallow it all, scout," the tyrant demanded as he panted lightly from his overload.  
Bumblebee held back a whimper as he swallowed every last drop, it wasn't like he had a choice in the first place. The gunship slid himself out of the young scout's mouth, his twisted smirk almost instantly returning.  
"Good boy, now stand."

  
The scout froze. If he stood, Megatron would know just how much he'd "liked" pleasuring him. Megatron bared his fangs as he growled, "Now."

  
Bumblebee's doorwings pressed to his back and his servos balled into fists, stood up, severely repressing a shiver as more lubricant flowed down his thighs.  
Megatron smiled. So that's why he didn't want to stand, he thought, Perfect.

  
**"Can I take Raf and go now?"**

  
"No."

  
**"What!? You said-"**

  
"I'm not done with you yet."

  
The next thing the young scout knew he was face-down in the red dirt, his aft high in the air, his servos pinned firmly against his back, and Megatron groping him. He struggled, but the tyrant's servo delivering a hard smack to his aft made him jump and hold still. Megatron smiled as he ran his thick, wet glossa from the smaller mech's spike cover to valve cover, causing the yellow scout to shudder in either pleasure or disgust. The young mech's frame was heating up, and he tried his hardest to override his cooling fans, begging for this to not be real, as the gunship nipped at his valve cover and gently clawed at his spike cover.

  
"Open up for me, scout," the silver tyrant purred, his usually gruff voice sounding almost silky. He had learned this tactic during his time in the Pits of Kaon, sound sweet and gentle to get them to relax, or, in this case, get them to let their guard down. Before he realized what he was doing, Bumblebee found himself almost obeying the tyrant, but caught himself just in time. The warlord growled.

  
"Open, scout, or else. You wouldn't want your precious pet to, oh, I don't know, fall from his current altitude?"

  
The young scout looked to Raf, the human pale and scared, his own optics downcast before buring his face in the red dirt and letting loose a small, low whimper as he shamefully slid away his covers, revealing himself to the tyrannical gunship, who stared almost possessively at the perfection of his obviously untouched, virgin valve. He was going to enjoy this. The gunship slid his glossa in, loving the scout's squirming and tiny, poorly stifled moans.

  
Bumblebee couldn't prevent the pleasured moan that escaped him as the tyrant slid his thick, wet glossa across a particularly sensitive cluster of sensors near the front of his vlave.

  
"Hmm, good spot?" Megatron asked with a sinister smirk, not surprised nor expecting the scout to reply, and instead brought his glossa to the spot again, pulling a louder, more wanting moan. He slid his free hand around the young scout's now very hard spike, teasing him before gripping his length and pumping, tearing more moans from him as he realized he was failing miserably against both Megatron and his own body.

  
The Decepticon released his arms at the same moment he pulled his glossa out, but before the scout could push himself up, slammed his peds down on the young mech's arms.

  
**"H-hey! What do you think yo-aAh!"** He said as he felt the tyrant's first digit tracing the rim of his wet vlave before sliding in. The silver tyrant gave the scout just enough time to adjust before he slowly added a second, the scout broke, scraping and hissing at the ground with tears forming in his optics, two gigantic  talons were just too much for him.

  
The silver Decepticon smiled as he slowly slid his talons in and out of the young scout's perfect vlave, the pleasure flooding the scout's frame was nearly enough to make the pain irrelevant. This just felt so... wrong, to the smaller mech, but that didn't stop him from involuntarily rocking back every time those vile talons thrust in.  
He couldn't take it. Megatron very clearly saw that the Autobot was waging, and losing, a desperate battle with his own body, trying so hard not to overload. The young mech dug his digits into the red canyon dirt as he screamed out his overload, his transfluid covering the tyrant's servo, his valve clenching tight around the gunship's talons before he went limp.

  
The tyrant let a sick smile cross his face as he released the young mech's spike and slid his talons out of the young scout's wet valve. He carefully slid his panels back into place, then slid the scout's panels back into place, unable to resist the urge to play with the younger mech's valve and spike one last time for now.

  
He grabbed his new prisoner with his clean hand, using his glossa to clean the scout's transfluid from his servo. He looked around, dragged a few rocks here and there, and then, it looked as if nothing ever happened. The tyrant smiled as he unceremoniously grabbed Raf's pod and commed for a groundbridge.

  
The young scout regained consciousness just within the confines of the Nemisis, his optics going wide as he realized what was happening and began to struggle.  
Megatron smirked, lifting the struggling mech to optic level. Terrified blue met sinister red, creating a soft deadly purple between them.

 


	2. Torment Begins

Bleary and in pain, Bumblebee opened his optics and dragged himself up against the wall. Three cycles. That's how long he'd counted that they'd been there. Him and Raf. On the Nemisis.

He winced as he rubbed the ache out of his neck. Megatron was harsh, and he hadn't even actually fragged him yet. Bumblebee sighed, being forced to watch his best friend overpowered and forced to submit to a freakish pervert wasn't something that Raf should've had to deal with.

"Bee?" The young human's voice brought Bumblebee to lift his helm and look to the pod hanging from the ceiling. Raf looked pale already. His expression turned to one of pure concern.

  
**"Yeah?"**

"D-do you think we'll be able to get out of here?" Raf's voice was laced with fear. Bumblebee looked down at the floor. He doubted it, Megatron wouldn't let them escape until he'd had his fun. Translation: when the Pit freezes over. His lack of response told the child his thoughts.

"You don't, do you?" Raf asked crestfallen. He didn't. They both knew that. The scout turned away from his friend. Before he could even form a response, the door opened to reveal the tyrant striding in with the same twisted smirk he always had.

"Well, well," the tyrant began, "How are you today, my pet?"

**"Get smelted, frag-face."**

"My, my, such foul language. Perhaps today I'll train you not to swear at your master." Megatron stated with a sinister smirk, slowly closing the distance between them, but not touching the young mech.

Bumblebee stayed defiant.

**"You're not my master!"**

The tyrant merely laughed and smiled that wicked smile.

"You say that now, scout, but soon you'll know me as Master, and perhaps even something more, little mech."

**"Bite me."**

"Soon enough, but you'll have to be patient. I don't want my pet to get hurt," he said, a look of mock concern on his faceplates as he closed the small bit of distance between them and pressed their lipplates together, his glossa thrusting inside the yellow mech's mouth when he gasped at the tyrant's servo on his aft and the other massaging his crotchplate. He couldn't hold back a moan, every time he was touched there with the right amount of pressure made him moan, and Megatron knew exactly how much it drove him crazy.

The gunship grabbed his wrists as he broke the kiss, leaving the scout to struggle to escape.

"Now, now, calm down, my pet, quit squirming." Megatron said with a smirk, even as Bumblebee growled and tried to kick him away.

 **"Let me the fuck go! Pervert!"**  
Bumblebee swore at him, thrashing harder for freedom. Megatron simply smirked, gripping the scout's servos in one of his and pinning his arms to the wall as he trailed down the smaller mech's frame to his crotchplate, the tyrant's glossa then sliding across the plating, earning a poorly stifled moan.

"Open up for me, pet." The tyrant demanded, a digit prodding at the panels separating him from the yellow scout's valve.

 **"Never! Fraghead! S-stop that!"**  
Bumblebee shouted, thrashing his legs harder as the tyrant slid his thick, wet glossa across his panel. The young scout stifled a moan, **"Q-quit i-it!"**

Megatron simply smirked, glossa stroking across the heating panel harder and slower, making the last of the scout's resolve vanish momentarily as he let loose a shameless moan and his panels responded to the pleasure flooding him before he could stop it.

The tyrant wasted no time in thrusting a digit inside, making his 'pet' squirm and try to wiggle away, but having been pinned so firmly to the wall, he only managed to grind down against the digit, wringing a stifled moan from his damaged voice box.

"My, my, my. Eager, aren't we?" The cruel warlord asked. "I think you need stretched out a bit more, then we'll go a round or twenty."

The fear flooding Bumblebee almost gave him a bit of a spark attack. He didn't want to lose his virginity to him.

Not even if it meant that the war would end, not even if Primus and Unicron both tried to force him to. He dug his digits into the wall and his own palms as the tyrant slid another digit in, then thrusting inside him as deep as possible before pulling back and then thrusting in again, hitting a particularly sensitive cluster of sensors each time he pulled his digits out and thrust back in, pulling moan after stifled moan from him.

Bumblebee brought up a ped and kneed the tyrant in the face, stunning him, then kicked his face with enough force to send any stunned mech halfway across the room.

The tyrant's rage could almost be seen.  
The scout's aft hit the floor. Megatron grabbed the smaller mech's doorwing and yanked. Bumblebee cried, he felt his doorwing tearing off the hinges, but the tyrant may have well been dipping it in a mix of acid and ToxEn.

"You shouldn't have done that, pet." The gunship's voice commanding and cruel, "I don't have to be this way. If you join with us I could give you pleasure, power, a rank that commands respect! I could have given you pleasure, but you seem to prefer the pain!"

Bumblebee tore himself away and ran as far away as he could, but the silver tyrant caught his ped, and pulled him back.

 


End file.
